This invention relates generally to the field of rotary type data switches of a device disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 424,212, filed Sep. 27, 1982, and assigned to the same Assignee as the instant application. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved means for retaining wire type contacts in engaged condition upon a base or stator element prior to assembly of the component parts of the switch.
In the above identified application there is disclosed a switch construction including a base element or stator which mounts a large plurality of individual wire contacts at the periphery thereof, which contacts are bridged by other contacts located on another surface of a pivotally associated rotor. The contacts are of generally L-shaped configuration with one leg extending radially inwardly to form a deflectable surface contacting the bridging contacts on the rotor. The other leg is inserted into one of a plurality of axially positioned bores in the base or stator where it is either cementitiously anchored or maintained in position by a retaining ring which is in turn cemented in position on the stator. With the use of either alternative, a substantial period of time is required for the setting of the adhesive, with an accompanying danger that excess adhesive will flow to the contact surfaces on the individual contact wires.